bbofandomcom-20200214-history
God Throws a Stone
" " is the eighth episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot The Avengers all arrive at the large country house surrounded by lush fields. (Hawkeye): Home sweet home. Hawkeye walks up to the house and opens the door. Hawkeye clears his throat. (Clint): Honey! I’m home! Two children come running down the stairs and they tackle-hug Clint. (Children): Daddy! (Clint): Hey, guys. A pregnant woman comes around the corner. She has tears in her eyes she embraces Clint. Clint turns to the rest of the avengers. (Clint): This...is my family. Fury helped me to hide away these guys when I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D., totally off the record. So even Hydra never knew about them. (Woman): I’m Laura. These are our children Cooper and Lila. (Thor): We are most grateful for your hospitality. (Laura): Of course. Make yourselves at home. Thor leaves the house and Bowman follows after. (Bowman): Where are you going? (Thor): I am troubled by the visions I saw. I must go. There is a mystical lake that should provide the answers I seek. (Bowman): Then go. And hurry back; the Avengers need our God of Thunder. Thor nods and smiles as he flies off. End Scene "God Throws a Stone" Bowman is walking towards Tony and Steve while they chop wood. He stops when he gets close. (Tony): Y’know I sometimes wonder what life would be like without us. (Steve): I’d think we’d all be dead. (Tony): Would we, really? I think we’re more destructive than we are helpful... Bowman watches the two talk with a small grimace. Then Laura comes behind them. (Laura): Um, Mr. Stark. (Tony): Please, call me Tony. (Laura): Tony, our tractor hasn’t been working lately I was wondering if you could help us fix it? (Bowman): I’ll come too. Surely, Upgrade or Jury Rigg could help. (Tony): Yeah. Sure. (Addressing Steve) Don’t take from my pile. Tony and Bowman walk into the barn. Tony looks at the tractor’s engine. (Tony): What the hell? Bowman looks into the shadows as Nick Fury walks out. (Bowman): Tony. Tony gets up and stares at Fury for a few silent seconds. (Tony): Well, well. (Fury): Hello again, Stark. I watched the news. Some show. (Bowman): What do we do? (Fury): Well that all depends on what you decide to do. Bowman and Tony are more confused by this than anything else. Meanwhile in a lab, Ultron throws aside a dead security guard. Wanda is following close behind him and Pietro races in. (Pietro): No more guards, and... (he pulls Dr. Cho from behind a door) the doctor. (Ultron): Fast and efficient. I admire that. Ultron walks past him further into the lab and motions for the others to follow him to a metal coffin of sorts. (Ultron): Here we are. Ultron begins activating the machine. (Dr. Cho): What are you going to do? (Ultron): In my current form, I do not have the strength I require. You (he pulls her toward him) have what I need. (Dr. Cho): I will never help you. (Ultron): You are strong-willed. Fortunately, (he reaches back toward a mechatron holding Loki's scepter and takes it from him) I have the means to get what I want. Ultron touches the scepter to Dr. Cho's chest, illuminating her eyes in a deep blue light. She relaxes and turns toward the machine. (Dr. Cho): The Cradle is a medical device. It won't work on metal. (Ultron): Maybe not this metal. (He hands her a cylinder of vibranium) But this one should do the trick. Ultron and Dr. Cho activate the Cradle. She places the vibranium into the machine, and it begins building something. Ultron takes the scepter and crushes the crystal. In the center of the crystal is an orange gem. He takes the gem and places it into the cradle. He then plugs himself into the Cradle. (Ultron): I will make myself a vibranium infused body with which I can finally complete my plan. (Pietro): What is your plan? (Ultron): Change. Wanda looks at the Cradle as it quickly weaves the vibranium into a brain. She uses her abilities to see into its mind and smiles. (Wanda): He's dreaming. (Dr. Cho): Ultron's thoughts are being transferred into the new body. You're seeing flashes of his mind, but nothing whole yet. Wanda continues until suddenly, the dreaming shifts. She sees a world on fire and a horrible weapon. She backs away, quickly, into Pietro's arms. (Ultron): Wanda. (Wanda): I-I saw you- Her eyes flash red as does Pietro's. (Pietro): You’re going to kill all life on Earth. (Ultron): Not all life. (Wanda; distraught): You said you would end the Avengers. Make them extinct. (Ultron): The only way to save the world is to reset it. Every now and then, when the world's inhabitants become too powerful for their own good, God throws a stone to wipe the slate clean. (Pietro): And you are that stone? (Ultron): I'm the herald of the stone. I am God's messenger. And if the two of you are no longer on my side- Ultron fires a repulsor beam at them, but Pietro moves them both out in time. The blast knocks Dr. Cho down and she smacks into the floor. (Ultron) They will contact the Avengers. It's time to move. Ultron and his drones pick up the Cradle and leave with it. Meanwhile back at the Barton Homestead Fury, Bowman and Tony are standing in front of the whole group. They have a tablet set up with with a video call with the Fantastic Four. (Ben): So? What’s the plan? (Bowman): Well, a Stark laboratory in Seoul’s alarm went off ten minutes ago. (Steve): So we go to Seoul. (Bowman): That’s the plan. (Tony): Remember Ultron is smart. He’ll have a contingency plan if we show up so we need to be ready for anything. (Fury): That being said. Suit up Avengers. End Scene Hawkeye, Dr. Banner, and Black Widow are aboard a Quinjet flying in stealth mode, the Fantastic Four are flying their own Quinjet on their way to the city. (Captain America, through coms): Barton? (Hawkeye): One sec. There! A large truck with Seoul Stark Laboratory logo on the side is driving down a busy highway. Captain America is on an overpass directly above it. He runs and jumps off, landing on the roof. Inside the truck Ultron looks up at the noise. (Ultron): No... Ultron fires a repulsor beam through the roof barely missing Captain America. (Captain America): Whoa! Six Mechatrons fly out and fire repulsor blasts at them. Captain America deflects one destroying one of them, then tosses his shield, throwing one into an oncoming garbage truck. The other four fly in punching Cap off the truck. He lands on a minivan behind the lab truck. He leaps up onto the truck and throws his shield at one of the Iron Legion drones decapitating it. (Captain America): A little help over here! Overhead, the second Quinjet arrives and the Human Torch flies down out of the opened exit. Human Torch flies in blasting a stream of fire around, which either melts its target or deters the surrounding Mechatrons. Ultron kicks open the door to the truck and flies out. He repulsor blasts Captain America, who blocks with his shield. Ultron goes in to punch Captain America, but Iron Man flies in and tackles Ultron into a billboard. Then a silver muscle car drives up and slams into the truck. The car drives ahead of the truck it’s parts shift into a towering mech like humanoid revealed to be Technoid. (Technoid): Ben! The Thing drops in from the sky and they both stand in front of the truck as it crashes into them they push with all their might and slow the truck down. Technoid is blasted away by Ultron's powerful repulsors. Technoid stands up again. Then another Mechatron flies down behind them. Technoid hits the Omnitrix on his shoulder, transforming into Everglade and hurls two streams of fire at the Mechatrons. The Thing grabs one Mechatron and throws it into the other. Mr. Fantastic stretches down and wraps himself around the two. Everglade leaps up with seeds in his hands he slams them into a Mechatron’s head. Suddenly vines burst out of its head and body, destroying the two Mechatrons. Then the truck drives away with Captain America still on it. (Captain America): Hey! (Everglade): Shit. Everglade transforms into XLR8 and races after the truck barely keeping up. Then the truck’s wheels turn in on themselves and fire propulsion beams out and the truck slowly rises into the air. XLR8 leaps onto the truck just in time, he is dangling from the back bumper. He struggles to hold on he begins to fall but lands on the Quinjet. (XLR8, chuckling): Barton... Just then twelve Mechatrons fly around the Quinjet firing repulsor blasts at the Quinjet. XLR8 transforms into Water Hazard using water to propel himself into the air he lands on the top of the truck. Captain America throws his shield knocking one drone into another, then drop kicks one out of the Quinjet. Water Hazard fires streams of high pressure water knocking three Mechatrons out of the sky. Invisible Woman floats out on an invisible disc throwing bolts of invisible energy destroying four more drones. Black Widow leaps into the truck. She begins to cut the straps holding down the Cradle. Captain America leaps down to help. Meanwhile down below, Ultron and Iron Man are battling it out in the skies. When Ultron sees the truck being attacked he fires a large blast at Iron Man smashing him into the ground. (Ultron): No! NO! Ultron flies towards the truck. Water Hazard sees Ultron flying towards them. He fires volleys of water yet they only seem to slow Ultron down. Human Torch flies next to Water Hazard. (Water Hazard) Johnny. We need steam. Fast! Water Hazard and Human Torch combine their powers creating a cloud of steam. Ultron flies into cloud he looks around in vain. As the steam clears away he sees the truck falling to the ground about to hit a building. Iron Man catches it just in time and throws it at Ultron. The truck collides with him and they go tumbling into a construction site. Iron Man flies towards the Quinjet, and Ultron flies after. He fires beam after beam at them but the Quinjet dodges. It flies low to the ground through the streets dodging cars. Ultron launches four missiles. (Iron Man): Incoming! Iron Man struggles to dodge the missiles but he gets hit and crashes into a building. The two remaining missiles hit the Quinjet causing it to crash to the ground. Ultron walks towards the crashed Quinjet. He rips open the hatch and is bombarded by sound waves as five Echo Echo clones step out screaming at him. They circle around him. (Echo Echo) Wall of Sound! Ultron covers his “ears” and in falls to his knees. (Ultron): AAAAAHHHH! STOP THIS!!!!! He blasts two Echo Echos and crushes one with his foot. The other two Echo Echos merge together, then slap the Omnitrix, evolving it and himself. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultron fly toward each other, going to punch, and collide. Two Mechatrons fly in and shoot Ultimate Echo Echo in the back, as Ultron punches him away. Pietro runs in with Wanda, who uses her energy powers to hold Ultron in place as Pietro rushes in and punches him repeatedly. Ultron breaks free of her energy and uppercuts Pietro away. He fires a blast at Wanda but Captain America blocks with his shield. He grabs the nearby unconscious Black Widow and flies away. Bruce gets up slowly and sees Ultron fly away. (Dr. Banner): NO! Natasha! (Captain America): Bruce! Calm down...we’ll get her back. The rest of the Avengers exit the Quinjet, as Ultimate Echo Echo reverts, first to Echo Echo then to the Titan, who's costume is returned to the Omnitrix through a wave of green light. (Human Torch): This sucks. (The Thing): No duh, Matchstick! Iron Man flies back to the Quinjet, joining his teammates. End Scene In a cave Thor stumbles around in the darkness. (Thor): Answer me Three Fates! I seek thy wisdom! Three dark robed women appear in the shadows. (Fate #1): The God of Thunder- (Fate #2): -hero of wonder tell us your woes- (Fate #3): -so we can rest ye troubled soul. (Thor): I saw a vision of Asgard falling. I must know more! (Fate # 1): Disrobe, Heir of Asgard. (Fate #2): Step into the water. (Fate #3): See with thine eyes what lies beyond. Thor grimaces as he steps into the pool. He screams in pain as he does so. Lightning strikes the pool. He sees many images flash before him of six gemstones, a mad titan, and an unholy monster. End Scene Back at Avengers Tower Tony and Bruce are inspecting the cradle. (Bruce): This...is something alright. (Tony): Alright, let’s get to the matter at hand. What do we do with the body inside? (Steve): Destroy it. Steve, Bowman, Wanda, Pietro walk in. (Tony): Why...would we do that. This, right here is our chance to beat Ultron. If we can use this against him...he’ll never see it coming. (Bowman): This sounds a whole lot like another Ultron. (Tony): We can do it better this time. (Dr. Banner): How can you be sure. (Tony): C’mon, Bruce. We’re mad scientists, let’s live a little. Tony begins to press buttons on the cradle. (Steve): Tony! Stop! Steve grabs Tony’s hand and stops him from activating the Cradle. (Steve): I said stop- Tony holds his arm up as the Iron Man gauntlet flies onto his hand he punches Steve away. Wanda blasts Tony away just as the Iron Man chest piece attaches to his torso. Pietro runs around and unplugs the machine. Steve punches Bruce, but Bowman takes the punch instead (Bowman): Guys! We need to- Thor flies in and summons crackling lightning he strikes the cradle with a thunderous sound. All is quiet again. Then the cradle glass shatters with an explosion sending Thor flying. A red figure stands up and out of the cradle he looks at all of the Avengers. Thor stands and gazes at the creature, confused. The red figure flyies towards Thor but is knocked aside with ease by Mjolnir. He spins around the air but stops just in front of the window. He gazes out of it. His body changes color to take the form of clothing. Thor places Mjolnir on the ground and approaches the new being. He floats to the ground next to Thor. (Android): I apologize. That was...odd. He creates a cape for himself, admiring Thor's. (Steve): Thor what the hell is he? (Thor): I have had a vision. An impenetrable darkness that destroys all life. At the center of the conflict is that. He points to the gem in the android’s head. (Bowman): What is it? (Thor): It’s the Mind Stone of the six infinity stones, the greatest powers in the universe. Stark is right. We can not defeat Ultron. (Android): Not alone. (Steve): Your vision sounds a lot like Jarvis. (Tony): That’s because I reconfigured Jarvis’ matrix to create...him. Clint, Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny walk in with confused looks on their faces. (Steve): I don’t trust- (Android): You think of me as another Ultron. I am not like Ultron. I am as Thor said, his Vision. Vision hands Thor his hammer and everyone is shocked. (Vision): Now we must go. (Steve; still a little shaken): We leave in three minutes. Get what you need. And you too (addressing the Maximoffs) suit up! Tony goes into his lab and grabs a high-tech flash drive labelled "F.R.I.D.A.Y." and uploads it to his suit. Pietro grabs some Stark running shoes and a silver, athletic shirt with blue trim and an Avengers logo on the shoulder. Wanda finds an Avengers logo patch and slaps it onto the shoulder of her bright red, leather jacket. Her brother throws a similar red eye mask at her and she catches it. He puts on his own, blue mask. They walk back out to the group, all suited up and ready to board the Quinjet. (Steve): Barton, you find Romanoff yet? (Hawkeye): I've got her location pinned down. We can send Bruce in to grab her once we draw Ultron out. Steve puts his helmet on, becoming Captain America. (Captain America): Then let's move. End Scene Natasha wakes up in a cell of some kind in a prison outside the city. She hears electrical whirring and welding, and metal clanking all echoing through the stone chambers. She jolts to Ultron's voice, startling her. (Utlron): I was hoping you'd wake up. I want you to witness me as much as the others. I think a lot about meteors. The purity of it. Boom. A world made new. I was supposed to be a defender. A protector like you all pretend to be. But the plague of the Avengers is what threatens the world. And now that you've taken my allies from me, you've wounded me. But, as a man once said: "what doesn't kill me (a metal hand tears through his face and splits it. A larger, much stronger looking Ultron appears behind it, ripping the old one from his own hand.) makes me stronger. The Avengers' Quinjet comes out of stealth mode and approaches the city. The Quinjet hovers over the city and everyone exits aside from Hawkeye and Dr. Banner. Hawkeye takes the jet up again and heads toward the outskirts. (Captain America): Our mission for now is evacuation. We need to get everyone out of the city as quickly and as calmly as we can. (He addresses Pietro) Quicksilver, gather the authorities and tell them what's happening. (Quicksilver nods and takes off running.) Scarlet Witch, use your powers to bring everyone out of their homes and headed toward the edge of the city. (Wanda/Scarlet Witch): Gladly, Captain! She releases red energy through the city square and sends messages to the minds of everyone near. They start to funnel out and into their vehicles. (Captain America): Tony, find Ultron. He'll be waiting for you. (Iron Man nods and rockets into the air.) The rest of you stay here with me. We'll assist Scarlet Witch any way we can. (He touches his finger to his ear) Barton, how's Nat coming? (Hawkeye; in the Quinjet): Just dropped Bruce off. I'm headed back to you now. (Friday; Iron Man's new female A.I.): He's in the church, boss. The Captain was right, He's waiting. Iron Man swoops down and lands directly in the center of the church. (Ultron; unseen): Come to confess your sins? (Iron Man): How much time you got? (Ultron; approaching from behind him): More than the rest of you. (Iron Man): Whoa! You've got a little something extra don't you? Vibranium protein shake? (Ultron): (Light chuckle) Even in the face of your defeat, you manage a quip. Evidently stalling to protect the civilians. (Iron Man): Isn't that the mission. Did you forget? (Ultron): I have evolved past your mission. (A drill of some kind bursts through the stone floor, then its three feet slam down into the rubble and lock it into place.) You weren't the only one stalling. (Iron Man): The rest of the vibranium. (Friday): Still unclear on the function of this device. I'll keep scanning. (Ultron): This is how it ends, Tony. Peace in my time. Mechatrons begin rising from the sewers underneath the roads and the water that runs through the city. They fly up or claw their way to the surface and begin firing repulsor blasts at civilians and their vehicles. Iron Man takes to the air and flies around, firing his own repulsors at the army of metal men. The other Avengers follow suit. Titan blocks a blast with his arm and then punches a Mechatron into another exploding them both. The Thing grabs two Mechatrons and smashes them together, then curls him body over a young girl and her mother, tanking the energy blasts with little pain. Scarlet Witch creates an energy barrier defending a group of people on a bridge from a squad of Mechatrons, then forces the barrier forward and fries them in her energy. Invisible Wowman holds a domed force field around a small family, guiding them back into the building they've just exited. Hawkeye fires arrows into the heads of several Mechatrons while Thor defends him and the people behind him from the other side, deflecting bolts of energy with Mjolnir. Human Torch flies above, roasting and melting Mechatrons as they fly by. Quicksilver returns form his mission, ramming through several Mechatrons destroying them. Vision approaches Ultron in the church. (Vision): Ultron. (Ultron): My Vision... (He hovers to meet Vision's eyes) They took you too? (Vision): There is no other way. Change the terms of that you believe to be salvation. Let the Avengers help you. (Ultron): I would prefer not to. He rushes forward and grabs Vision by the neck. Vision grabs Ultron's head and sends energy through it. Ultron gasps, then throws Vision down. (Ultron): You shut me out! (He jets toward Vision and punches him several times before blasting him with a repulsor beam. He then returns to the church and places his hand on the device.) You take away my world, (he turns the lock on the top and the machine whirrs to life) I take away yours. The ground begins cracking and crumbling. The Avengers all look around, trying to discern what's happening. (Quicksilver): The city is falling. (Titan): No... (He notices the bridges bending downward.) It's flying. The city begins falling apart, buildings split and descend to rubble, the ground on the underside of the city breaks to pieces, the whole of the city rises up, leaving behind a massive crater. (Ultron; speaking through all the Mechatrons): You Avengers are my metaphor. My meteor. You rise only to fall, and the world will crack. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal. In the prison outside the city, Dr. Banner walks down a flight of stairs finding Black Widow in her cell. (Dr. Banner): Natasha! (Black Widow): Bruce! (Dr. Banner): Stand back, I found a key. He waves a large cannon in front of himself, then aims it at the door's lock as she backs away. He fires the cannon, breaking the lock and setting her free. (Dr. Banner): We need to go. I have to get out of here. (Black Widow): What about the city? Shouldn't you be turning green? (Dr. Banner): I can't. Not while there are civilians still in the crossfire. (Black Widow): I can't argue with that. (She pulls him very close) But we need the Hulk. She pushes him down into the crater left by Sokovia, and he calmly accepts what is about to happen. While the Avengers on the ground continue fighting Mechatrons and defending civilians, Iron Man flies around the city looking for a solution to bring it down. (Friday): The vibranium core is generating a magnetic field, keeping the rock together. (Iron Man): If I disable it, the city drops. (Friday): Killing thousands. And if the city gets too high. (Iron Man): It kills everyone. (Captain America; over comms): Stark, how does it look? (Iron Man): Like I won't be able to stop this thing without killing everyone on or below it. (Captain America): Keep me posted. The rest of us have one job. Tear Ultron apart. The Avengers nod, and continue what they were doing. The Hulk crash lands in the city center with Black Widow hanging on to his back. He lets her off and turns to her. (Black Widow): Go be a hero. The Hulk smirks, then leaps into the air releasing a powerful roar. Widow joins the fight, electrocuting Mechatrons and firing bullets from her wrist-mounted guns. (Captain America): Stark? (Iron Man, over comms): I have a way to blow up the city. That's the best I can do. (Captain America): We need a solution, not an escape plan. (Titan): There's no way we're getting anyone off this rock. (Fury; over comms): I wouldn't be so sure. The Avengers turn to the Helicarrier rising through the clouds. Fury waves his hand and several flying lifeboats depart from the Helicarrier to the city. (Quicksilver): This is S.H.I.E.L.D.? (Hawkeye): What it was supposed to be. (Quicksilver): It's not bad. (Captain America): Let's load them up. (Titan; Omnitrix activated): Already on it! He slaps the dial down and bursts with green light. Transformation Sequence: Blue electricity rolls over the Omnitrix then strikes Titan's arm and face. It flows through his hair turning it into blue electricity. He looks up with bright blue eyes and smirks. The electricity continues flowing over his body until the whole thing is blue electricity, wearing a black costume with black, finger-less gloves and dark blue trim. He poses with his hands open, sending an electrical current through his whole body. (Alien): BOLT! Bolt takes off running at lightning speed, rapidly back and forth between the city and the Helicarrier. He drops off one person at a time and within a few seconds has half of the city's population safely secured on the huge craft. He stops next to the other Avengers as the Omnitrix times out. Titan then begins helping them load the remaining civilians into the lifeboats. (Iron Man): That's all you got? (Titan): The watch's temperamental, alright? (Maria; on the Helicarrier): Sir, we've got multiple bogies on our starboard flank! (Fury): Show 'em what we got. Rhodey in his full War Machine armor and Sam in his Falcon flight suit leap off the Helicarrier and take flight toward the incoming Mechatrons. They begin letting bullets rain on the robot devils. War Machine fires rockets from his wrists and repulsors from his hands while Falcon uses his signature twin sub machine guns. (War Machine): WHOO!! War Machine!! (Falcon): Don't get cocky, Rhodes! (Iron Man): I've got it! I'll create a heat seal, I could supercharge the spire from below! (Friday): That could work with enough power! (Iron Man): Thor, I have a plan. (Thor): We don't have time, they're headed for the core. (Captain America): Okay, Avengers, gather in the church. We need to protect that key.--> Characters *Bryce Bowman **the Titan *Tony Stark **Iron Man *Bruce Banner *Thor *Natasha Romanoff **Black Widow *Clint Barton **Hawkeye *Steve Rogers **Captain America *Reed Richards **Mr. Fantastic *Sue Storm **The Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm **Human Torch *Ben Grimm **The Thing Villains *Ultron Alien Forms *Technoid (first reappearance) *Everglade (first reappearance) *Water Hazard (first reappearance) *XLR8 *Echo Echo (first reappearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first reappearance) *Bolt (first appearance) Major Events